Zutara Week 2018
by Ethod
Summary: Zutara week 2018: First Kiss, Letters, Tea, Turtleduck, Crystals, Bloodbending, Element Swap. I can promise you a bit of fluff but not too much, anyway come check it out. Okay i lied, lots of fluff and i haven't done the last prompt and i won't be able to, sorry. Come check it out though
1. Chapter 1

So hi, first post since a long time, for Zutara week nonetheless. There is little point in me writing this, since it would be addressed to my past-readers and I switched language and fandom since then, but who knows? Si vous me suivez depuis l'époque de SLG et que vous êtes dans l'ATLA fandom en français, annoncez vous et je posterais une version française de cet OS.

As for the rest of you, this is my first post for Zutara week, i can't assure you that i'll do the other prompts but i'll try my best. Enjoy your reading

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 **29 July: First Kiss**

Zuko had put a lot of thought into scenery of his first kiss with Katara. Actually, Zuko had put a lot of thought into gaining Katara's affection as well but this plan was still… ongoing. Even though she seemed to warm up to him after the Southern Raiders event, she was keeping her distances since Aang finally defeated Ozai.

Zuko looked up, Katara was sitting next to Suki, sadly, neither of them was paying him any attention. He exhaled, this seemed impossible. And he didn't want to crush this little fragment of friendship that was starting to grow between them, or Aang's trust now that he thought of it.

There never were such issues with Mai, to be honest, he always knew how she felt about him, it made things easier. But he remembered almost blushing, almost, when he asked her out. Maybe this was similar? A little bit of courage, a direct speech? But what about the location? He can't do it near the villa, anyone might come out at any time, same goes for the beach, no he would have to take her apart for a little while. Without anyone, well Aang and Sooka, suspecting anything.

He glimpsed at the two girls again, his mouth shifted into a loving smile, only to be stabbed by Suki's sharp glare, which turned into a mischievous smirk as she noticed his expression. Zuko tried to act busy, scrambling with papers at his feet but it was too late.

* * *

Suki successfully cornered him after a few hours of constant hiding.

"Hello Zuko, there you are! You know" she said pointing a finger towards his chest " I've noticed that you seem to be hiding from me? Could it mean that my suspicions were true?"  
"I can't say that I see what you mean, you seem tired Suki, you should go rest"  
"Don't play these kinds of games with me fire… fire thing! I knew it, I knew it! You do like Katara!"  
"No, I don't, please leave me now, I have things to do"  
"You wish! The truth is written all over you face. So, spill it, what's your plan?" Zuko had an arm crossed over his torso and a guilty look. Suki was already sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, trying to contain her satisfaction.  
"I knew you were capable of feelings, I just knew it. And you two, it's so obvious, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I mean you took a lightning bolt for her!"  
"Please be quieter… Yes, I admit it, I like her. But Suki, you can't tell her. And Sooka, oh Sokka'll kill me…"  
"Don't even worry about it, tell me what you plan to do."  
"Well, I need to take her somewhere the others won't interrupt. I was thinking the forest between the villa and the town? I mean I just want to talk to her…"  
"That's a bit simple, you're sure you don't want to do things with a bit more… sparks?"  
"No, I don't want to force her into anything, I mean you saw how that went for Aang. I just want to tell her how I feel, otherwise I'll never be able to move on."  
"You're maybe right, that's disappointing. Well, I'm guessing you won't have the guts to ask her to come meet you in the forest after sunset, I'll do it!"  
"Really?" That was unexpected, Suki was way more enthusiast that what Zuko was prepared for. But she had a point, seeing how Katara was avoiding him, it'll be better if Suki asked her. "I guess that's for the best. I can count on you?"  
"Don't worry Firelord, I won't let you down!" The Kyoshi warrior sneaked out with stealth.  
"Well, I guess I just have to wait 'till sunset now…" Zuko let his back fell on the floor. There was no going back now. This was such a mistake.

* * *

He was rearranging his robes uncomfortably when Katara appeared:

"So, Zuko, what is going on?" questioned the girl with a concerned frown.  
"Oh, well, see…" muttered the visibly blushing firebender, "I was thinking, no, I was wondering why, why you are so distant towards me lately because, how do I put that? I don't like it. I felt as if we bonded a bit lately and, I don't know it just felt nice." Katara's frown disappeared and her pupils shifted as if avoiding Zuko's questioning glare.  
"I mean, oh I'm doing this all sort of wrong. Katara, please listen to me and, I guess don't hit me either okay?" The teenager was trying to regain his confidence

"I need to be honest with you, and I'm not upset because I like talking to you"  
"Excuse me?" interrupted Katara, with an angry frown on her face.  
"No no that's not what I meant, oh La what is going on with me! "Zuko was even more flustered than before. "I like you okay? I like you and so, and that's why I don't like you being all distant with me. I'm sorry Katara, I know that's not what you expected and honestly I see why you would reject me, I mean I've been a jerk, repeatedly but…"  
"Zuko." Katara interrupted him, with a calming voice.  
"No please Katara let me talk. I've liked you for a long time, it used to be… I mean, we were on opposite sides and all, but then there was Ba Sing Se. And I am so, so sorry for what happened there, but it started something, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said, how you were ready to offer me your trust. How I ruined everything… But you're one of the reasons I switched side, I started to think about the war's point, thanks to you and my travel in the Earth Kingdom. And I realized how wrong it all was. Because nothing makes it okay for someone to take a mother away from her children." He cleared his throat, as his voice was starting to weaken.  
"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. The thing is, once I joined you guys, I got to see you, like I started to in the catacombs. I got to know you and I couldn't stop myself from… developing certain feelings for you." Zuko lowered his head. "I guess I'm done, thank you for listening to me, I'll get out of your way now."

He was already disappearing in the bushes when Katara seemed to regain her focus:  
"Zuko what are you doing?"  
"Going on a cliff to see if I can airbend" retorqued the fragile teen, but the tone of his voice was lacking something.  
"Get back here, please."

Zuko reluctantly obliged. He was standing a few feet away from Katara, having used up all his bravery, he was staring at the ground, sometimes glancing up to the dark bushes.  
"I mean you could at least wait for me to give you an answer!"  
Katara was torturing him, she knew that, but the spark of hope that glittered in the firebender's amber eyes forced her resolution to shatter.  
"I'm sorry Zuko, I thought that you would go back to Mai as soon as the war was over, and I didn't really want to witness that."  
"Katara…" the roles were, once again swapped, and the ocean eyes were now shyly restrained behind half-closed eyelids, as the amber's were staring straight ahead. Zuko showed a satisfied smirk:  
"So, it would seem that I'm not alone in this after all" Zuko's smirk widened, Katara was keeping her mouth shut.  
"Katara…" Zuko was gladly accepting the opportunity that was offering itself as he whispered in a stone-still-Katara's ear. He saw her cheeks redden and her breathing fasten. If this had been a story, they would probably have been interrupted by now, forcing the narration to accelerate. But this was no story, and Zuko swore that he would never let go again of his own happy ending.

He leaned in, their lips touching finally. He felt Katara's mouth smile against his and he felt more at peace than he ever did.

Katara had put a lot of thought into the scenery of her first kiss with Zuko, but sometimes fate surprises you, after all, maybe it doesn't matter how, when, where, maybe what matters is that it was just meant to be.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's not much but i wanted to contribute to the fandom. Review if you wish, even a smiley face is appreciated. I haven't wrote in a while and some comments would boost my confidence.

Ethod


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again dear readers, i give you the second prompt of Zutara Week 2018! This was so much fun to write, the style differs a bit from the last prompt and might seem a bit formal but the letters allowed me some extravagances. I hope you will enjoy your reading.

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 _30 July: Letters_

 _"Dear Zuko,  
This is the first letter I attempted to write since Aang and I left after the coronation. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not writing sooner. We just kept travelling and travelling, you won't imagine the lengths I had to go to in order to keep Aang still for more than two days. I have not much to say, I am roaming the earth, but as fantastic as it has been, I must confess that I miss the comfort of one place. I think it will ease with time. How are thing back in the Fire nation? I hope you are not frightening your poor servants too much ._

 _With love,  
_ _Katara"_

 _"Dear Katara,  
Your letter surprised me, but I did miss having a friend to talk to, even through letters. As you must know, Sooka and Suki retuned to the Southern Water Tribe a few days after your own departure. He lacks a certain talent in redaction, but he did make the effort to announce me his engagement to Suki. Although their wedding should not be officiated until at least next spring. But I am guessing that you are already planning a visit to the Pole soon.  
You should not worry too much about your seeming aversion to the nomad lifestyle, I am positively certain that it will grow on you. And my servants are perfectly happy thank you very much. _

_With love,  
Zuko"_

 _"Dear Zuko,  
You mean Sooka wrote to you before I did? What a terrible friend I must be if even my brother is more on point than I am… I heard about the engagement, but it slipped my mind to ask Aang for a detour, I shall do so soon. I hope I would get to see you before the wedding, it's already been almost a year and I think I am actually missing you. _

_With love,  
Katara"_

 _"Dear Katara,  
Sooka being the man that he is, he did not write me more than two letters, I think you don't have to worry about him looking more devoted than you. I am sure Aang wouldn't mind, you two are now free as the wind, right?  
Last but not least, you are missing me? I never lived to think such a thing possible. Does this mean that I have earned your liking? It wasn't that hard, a little lighting here and there did the trick. _

_With love,  
Zuko"_

 _"Dear Zuko,  
I am not in the best mood to answer you, but I didn't want to risk a greater delay due to my travels. Aang did mind, he planned some travels during this autumn and because of the celebrations that took place during this time, he wouldn't hear anything. I don't think that he realizes how childish he's acting, you must know that past a certain date, the poles are unreachable, as the weather allies with the absent sun, to make any travel impossible. I feel exhausted after all the flying he did. Can you believe that I haven't bended any water in days? I'm sorry for letting my emotions take control, I could use a vacation. How is the Fire nation at this time of the year?  
Of course you earned my liking you Firefool, but when did I earn yours? _

_With love,  
Katara"_

 _"Dear Katara,  
If you were suggesting a vacation in my humble country, I will be most happy to provide you living quarters, for as long as you wish. This applies to Aang as well. I can't really comment on your couple issues, as you might have noticed, I am not the greatest expert in that field. But I do think that you should bend daily, it is not a luxury it is a necessity. Aang might not understand this, being surrounded by his element at all times, but water to a waterbender is as vital as the sun is to a firebender.  
And if I can be blunt, I must confess that you earned my liking long ago, in a crystal-lighted cave, this was followed by one of the greatest mistakes that I ever made, as you know. _

_With love,  
Zuko"_

 _"Dear Zuko,  
I was delighted during every second of my stay at the palace, I just regret having to leave so soon. I might ask Aang to leave me there alone for a little while, so he'll be able to travel to his liking. Your palace seems well-managed. I don't know what to say, I feel as if I only left you yesterday. I deeply missed the food, and the coast is so beautiful at sunset! You live in a haven that I envy. You know what? I will stay longer. Aang is facing dreadful meetings with the Earth ministers and I always hated this forsaken city that is Ba Sing Se. This letter should arrive a few days before me.  
Perhaps I should also tell you that you don't have to carry that cross no more, I have forgiven you a long time ago and you repaid me in more ways that I thought possible. _

_With love,  
Katara"_

 _"Katara.  
I think there are some things we have to discuss. You know how happy I was to see you again a fortnight ago. And as much as I appreciate your presence, I believe you would agree that our last meeting did not end in the most fashionable way. What happened the night before was greatly influenced by the Fire whiskey as I am sure that you acknowledge. I am simply hurt by you sudden departure, in a boat of all things! I will have to face Aang and explain him why his girlfriend ran away. I do not like to lie to my friend, but I think I have no other choice for now. In order to protect both your relationship and my crown. _

_I don't know how to appropriately greet you anymore,  
Zuko"_

 _"Dear Zuko,  
Do you think that your façade fools me? I see through your walls, you know as well as I do that the events previously discussed were displayed by two sober persons. And as much as I regret the pain that this will cause Aang, I can't hide it either. I know you, I see what you try to hide behind your stiff words and outraged sentences. I am sorry, sorry that I didn't realize sooner what I felt. I still don't know. But I know that Aang did not so much as cross my mind during the two weeks that I spend with you. And I know what I felt when Mai appeared in front of you. I did not have my full senses that night, but if they were blurred by something, it was not Fire whiskey. _

_Katara"_

 _"Katara,  
You are so talented at piercing through my shields and even now I can't be certain of what hides behind yours. In regard of this, you can see the following words as the desperate prayer of a long-lost man. _

_I can't express my feelings very well. Karata, dearest Katara for dearest you'll always be, I can't feign my indifference any longer. Since a day that I can't quite identify, you have held a particular spot in my heart. I never wished to act upon it, I did not wish for anything other than your happiness. And I was convinced that Aang was the best of the persons that could suit you. As I wrote to you, I started to feel guilty, wasn't I betraying my friend? Not that I had any misplaced intentions, still, I couldn't help but doubt my heart, too weak and too smitten maybe, to be reliable. I was confident in my own restrain though, during your stay here, I was convinced that nothing could go wrong. But you did not make things easier for me and I must now confess what I have dreaded for so long, how I am simply and desperately in love with you._

 _Zuko"_

 _"Zuko,  
I am sorry, so sorry, for putting you through all of this. I did not clearly see myself until the days that you know. I won't lose myself in long declarations as you did. I could express my feeling with better accuracy, were they not so powerful. I shall see you soon, and then, I hope we will not have to part anymore._

 _With love,  
Katara"_

* * *

 _"Dear Katara,  
As I am writing this letter, I know that you are sleeping in your room. You will probably receive this in the morning, I will be in my study. I should have chosen a more special way to do it, I know, but letters helped us get where we are now, which is why I ask you know, without further ado, will you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

 _With love,  
Zuko"_

 _"You might think that such a trick you keep you from facing my father, if so, you are mistaken.  
Expect some shouts from Sooka, but I think the rest will go just fine.  
Surely you must know what my answer is, as you know that I could not stop loving you, should the world go up in flames." _

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! you can post a review to tell me what you thought, also please tell me if i made any mistakes, this type of language is fun to play with but it's also a bit tricky. Anyway, see you tomorrow for the rest of the Zutara Week.

Ethod


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, here is the third prompt for Zutara Week 2018, i'm running out of ideas in term of introduction, so i guess just enjoy!

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 _31 July: Tea_

A young man is leaning over a teapot, Katara giggles -passing in front of the shop's open door- as the hot steam rushing outside from the teapot causes him to jump back. Katara's smile dies in her throat as she recognizes the young man's scarred face. She feels as if her lungs are now empty, she is panicking and almost trips over a young child. Zuko raises his head quickly, startled by the noise. Hopefully for Katara, he doesn't seem to notice her.

Her blood is still pumping through her veins faster than usual. She was so scared. She thought that this was it, that he was going to kill her, to kidnap her, to torture her. Aang would run straight into the trap and their last hope would be gone, just like that. Because of her. But he isn't very attentive to be honest, well he is concentrated, but not on the people walking down the street. No, his whole being is focused on the teapot in front of him.  
Katara sulks around for a little while, when she is sure that he did not spot her, she runs back to her friends.

But Katara comes back to the teashop, the next day and the day after that. At first, she was suspicious, who wouldn't be? But the more she looks, the more she's having a hard time believing that this awkward teenager is the same pony-tailed freak that chased her and her friends around the globe. He almost looks… normal. A simple Earth nation guy. There he goes, holding steamy cups, with his stern face -would it kill him to smile sometimes?- he's clumsy, that's weird, he's got amazing reflexes and still he seems tensed. But she knows better. He is trying to fool everybody, but not her, not her.

* * *

Katara know she is being stupid, she should not be here, she should be in their house, telling everyone about how she encountered the Fire Nation prince here, in Ba Sing Se. But instead, she is hidden in the storage room of the shop, eavesdropping the two firebender's conversation. They must know that someone is listening, that must be it. Otherwise, why would Zuko say such things? Is he really considering the fact that his father might be in the wrong? No. This can't be.

This can't be.  
Katara thinks and thinks about it. What if? What if Zuko wasn't their foe? What if they were friends? What if it was all alright?  
But it's not, and he's one of the persons to blame. She must stay focused. He is the enemy, i doesn't matter how faithful he sounds, how lost he looks, it doesn't matter.  
But as much as Katara tries to see him as the enemy, she isn't able to crush this little spark of hope that crawled into his heart, this little "what if", because after all, Katara can't possibly turn her back on someone that needs her help.

Days pass. Katara watches from afar and Zuko works. Sometimes there is an incident, some fight in the street, some girl that flirts with Zuko, but the rest of the time, it's calm. Although, this was entertaining to watch, a helpless Zuko in front of a bold Earth Kingdom girl. She almost burst into laughter at how oblivious he was. But at the same time, this felt weird. She was used to seeing his human side, but this was new, this was unexpected. This was hope.

* * *

The sun has set, and the shop is closed when Zuko firebends for the first time since Katara identified him. A small flame raises from his long finger, that he gently uses to warm the cold cup of tea in front of him. He lights a small lantern and sits behind the bar.

It's weird, how the yellow light dances on his face. It's weird how fragile he looks, he isn't, she knows better than anyone that he isn't. But in this instant, he simply looks sad. The terrible scar that throws his face out of balance seems almost faded. He looks like a child. His eyes are starring into the depths of his teacup. And Katara thinks that maybe he isn't the monster that he seems to be.

After this peaceful night, things start changing and soon, she is thrown in the catacombs, alongside with the person that she does not know how to describe anymore. The spark of hope turns into a fire when she slowly lowers her defenses. But then all is crushed, all hope shatters. Katara is filled with anger, hatred, just as it was before, but she isn't able to ignore the sadness that takes over. Maybe it's her fault, she could've helped him. But no, things took another turn and the waterbender decisively walks away, she won't make the same error twice.

* * *

When Katara sees him making a cup of tea in the dark of the night, she smiles. The rest of the Gaang is asleep, but there he is, making tea. Her smile is small, almost invisible, but seeing him like that reminds her of the gentle and quiet waiter in a crowded teashop that she stumbled upon all these weeks ago. Thinking of Ba Sing Se brings back painful memories and it's with a heavier heart that Katara closes the curtain hiding the firebender.

Zuko raises his head, he could've sworn that he felt a glare. That happened often in Ba Sing Se, as if someone was watching him from afar. Well, it's not like there are many people here, he is probably tired.

* * *

He's sure of it now, someone is staring. Luckily for him, he know the palace like the back of his hand. He slowly gets up and sneaks up outside in the corridor. A quiet shadow is walking away. Zuko shoots a small fireball, not as an attack, just enough to light up the corridor enough to identify the intrus. He did not expect the guilty face of his waterbending friend.

Katara swears, this is going to be awkward. She smiles uncomfortably. He surprises her with a single word:

"Tea?"

Katara's mouth fells open, she nods, Zuko smiles.

Zuko's eyes cross her own as he asks her if she wants a cup. She nods. When she thinks of him, it's no longer hatred and resent that come to her mind first, it's tea. Although she never shared a cup with him, she knows his habits by heart now. She looks at him, he's smiling. That's unusual, he always keeps a straight face when drinking tea. She smiles too. The palace is quiet, he is always drinking tea once the sun is set after all. It's not just the palace, the world is quiet, the war is over, the minds are light, new hopes flourish.

As the Firelord traces strokes on his cup, his mind lost far away, she wonders when her fastening heartbeat near Zuko, stopped being caused by fright.

* * *

And thank you for reading. i know this is shorter than the previous texts, sorry. Reviews are always appreciated, i hope this made you smile, at least a bit

Ethod


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So, let's be clear, I'm a sucker for the "getting together" prompt and i would be perfectly happy, if i wrote only such things. But they say that variety is good, so I tried this, it was a bit harder to write and i hope it'll still be enjoyable.

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 _1st August: Turtleducks_

 _"Dad? Dad! What are these?" a giggling five years-old turned towards a smiling man dressed in long red robes.  
"Well Kya, these are turtleducks, don't worry, they're harmless"  
"Well of course they are, they're adorable." The child stated, ogling her father with a disabused smirk on her face. The little girl was waterbending little waves in the pond, toward the poor turtleducks. Her yellow robes empathized her airbender-like energy as she ran across the garden for the fourth time.  
"You'd think she would be quieter, with such buzz-kill parents am I right? "snarked the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe with an expecting look on his face.  
"Let it go Sooka, I'm done parenting other adults, I've got enough on my hands with this one…" as the Fire Lord answered, another silhouette slid between the two adults._

 _"Well look at that, she's beautiful Zuko, and I am loving these robes"  
"Thanks Toph!" Zuko smiled for a few seconds the, his smile fell, "Oh, right"  
"Yeah you'd think after twenty years you might get used to it eh?"_

 _Zuko didn't answer, he just smiled and looked back at his daughter. She was gently patting one of the turtleducks. She had her mother's long brown hair and tanned skin, she only got his amber eyes. Outside from that, she was her mother's spit image._

 _A boy walked up to the girl, he was a few years older and he had a mischievous smile on his lips, when he was close enough, he created a small wind, enough to scare away the small animals._

 _"Tenzin!"_

 _Said Tenzin quickly ran away, only to be stopped by an earth wall._

 _"Mom, come on, that's not fair"  
"Got to work on your reflexes kid, but if I were you, I'd get out of here" Toph lowered the wall that she created, sensing a furious waterbender walking towards her son. _

_"Come on Kya, it was a joke!"  
"Tenzin are you bullying my daughter again?"  
The little airbender seemed to shrink on spot, the Fire Lord was a scary man, for a seven years-old at least.  
Luckily for the child, another man entered the already crowded garden.  
"Zuko! Sooka! And Kya! It's so good to see you all! Where's Katara? And Suki?"  
"Well hello to you too, dear" said Toph with a sarcastic smile. _

_Aang smiled and walked towards the little group. He put his arms around Zuko's and Sooka's shoulders and teased them:_

 _"So, guys, lost your wives again eh?"  
"Really Aang," replied Sooka, "I think you're spending too much time around Toph, you even use her mimics! It's frightening."  
"You can talk, mister 'I wear my wife's dresses' also, I do as I want, I'm the Avatar after all" joked Aang, sticking out his chest, but he quickly added "I'm serious though, I want to talk to them, where are they?"  
"Suki was looking for something on the boat and I went ahead, she should be here any minute now… I don't know about Katara. And for the last time, they were fighting robes!" Both men turned to Zuko expectantly._

 _"Katara's been away for a week, she is coming back today but I don't exactly know when"  
"She's been away? Did you guys have a fight or something, because you know, if you hurt my sister…"  
"It's nothing like that," interrupted Zuko "she wanted to go somewhere with Iroh, well, he nagged her to go on a field trip, you get the idea. Anyway, since Kya really misses her brother, I'm glad that Tenzin's here, it'll keep her distracted."_

 _Suki finally came in, and the group settled inside the palace for more space, as they did so, Zuko stayed behind with his daughter._

 _"So, Dad," started Kya, "Mom's coming back today right? With Iroh?"  
"Yes sweetie, they'll be here before sunset, I promise you."  
"Okay… I'll go look for Tenzin, you tell me when they get here right? It's not fair, it's always Iroh that gets to go away on trips!" she muttered, walking away. It really was unfair! Just because he was older! She was already five, and what if he's a firebender? Everybody knows that waterbending's way cooler. _

_Kya was kicking small rocks when she finally found her friend. They spent hours playing in the gardens, Tenzin had just got his glider and he was falling almost every time, but it was still funny._

* * *

 _When they got back, the Fire Lord was no longer alone, Kya shushed her friend and watched her parents from behind the corner of the wall._

 _The palace was quiet. The sun hid behind the mountains, but still the sky burned of the blazing colour that it left behind. The garden was perfect as always, even in the dark, a few lanterns lit up a path to the pond in the middle. There, was standing the reigning couple, both wearing red robes, both hugging the other as if they had been apart for years_

 _Katara was a very beautiful woman, and through the eyes of her daughter, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Kya always loved her mom's eyes, so blue, like the water they bended. If Kya hid, it was because of how sad her father had looked, this past week. She knew that her parents her in love, it showed in their voices and their eyes, sometimes she would see her father looking at her mother waterbending, with sheer admiration and love filling his eyes. She loved to see them together. They looked so happy._

 _She turned to Tenzin and slowly backed away, pointing her finger towards the room where the other adults were._

 _"We should tell them that mom's back right?"  
"No, not yet, come on Kya, let's find your brother instead"_

 _The two kids slid away into the dark._

 _"I've missed you Katara"  
"I've missed you too Zuko"  
_

* * *

Okay so where's the Zutara fluff? You tell me. It is technically Zutara though, but i don't know, this one was hard to write, i went over it a few times, started over, went back to the first version etc. So yeah i'm not so happy with this one. I still hope you enjoyed it though!

Ethod


	5. Chapter 5

Hey dear readers, i love you very much but I am also very much in a hurry so I'll just stop there and leave you to the text ^^

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 _2nd August: Crystals_

 _I_ t's odd how a single object can hold such meaning within, thought Zuko, holding in his fist a small green crystal. This green was no forest's no plant's no eyes' this green was surreal, some would say it foretold a spiritual manifestation. For Zuko, this green was hope, it was a radiant memory of a hand reaching out. He is sitting in his chambers, a room filled with silence behind him as he puts down his crown jewel.

He is the Firelord, one of the most powerful benders in the world. He is a leader, he is a war hero.  
He is alone.

His friends had come, but they always left, and as the years passed, the visits became less and less frequent. The weeks turned into days, the young smiles turned into adult frowns, and the morose teenager turned into a nostalgic adult. They all had lives now, places to be, some had families.  
He wishes that he could go back, back to the days of innocence, were they even real? No, there were no days of innocence, at least after his mother's departure. He wishes to go back to the days of friendship, of travelling the world, of laughing around a campfire. He wishes to go back, back to Ba Sing Se, in this crystal lighted cave, back to that choice, that last error.

If he could, he would now be back in the cave and he would see her in front of him, the young girl who shaped his future in so many ways, the one whose story is so similar to his own, the one who left, as well as everyone else. But if, only if, he was back there?  
The young prince would rise, amber staring into ocean, fire and water. He would talk to her, he would make her see, see him. He would make the right choice, he would stay.

And then what? What would happen? Everything ends the same, maybe he's already got the best ending. And maybe there was no happy one, not for him. But why?

He rises at last. If there is no other way, he must change things now, by himself. There is no destiny, no bigger plan, there are just thousands of people, trying their best. His uncle would always say: "You create your own destiny." and now, it's time.

* * *

Zuko goes to Sokka first, his best friend is in Republic City now. He talks about his problems, he drinks and ends up sobbing with a wasted Counselman by his side. He complains about his loneliness. He confesses everything that's been eating him alive, he whispers his last secret that he hid for so long. Sokka stays silent. After what seems like a half-hour, he opens as well, he talks about his fears, about his wife, about his worries, about their friends, about the sister that he hasn't seen in years, about the war that ended seven years ago, and the lives still waiting to restart.

When he finishes his sentence, he looks at Zuko and silently nods. Because he knows that some things can't stay hidden, some secrets are bound to be discovered, and if someone has a shot at happiness, they must take it. And because he misses his baby sister, her smile and her hopes, her eyes, filled with life and dreams.

After that, Zuko goes to Aang, he doesn't stay long, the northern Air temple is filled with air acolytes, the Avatar is a busy man, but he takes some time for his old friend. He shows him the new nation that he's rebuilding, he shows him hope, he gives him a direction, forgiveness, and Zuko flies to a far-away cave.

There, he finds someone with the same issues, at last. And Toph stays silent for once, while he tells her his struggles, and his previous travels. Finally, she talks, and for once, she seems so fragile, so tiny. She tells him how she went to master metalbending, she tells him how she lost herself in the way, she tells him about how lost she is, she tells him about how she needs hope, direction, someone to rebuild her, for a change. She tells him his last secret, and bursts into a fake laugh when Zuko confesses his:

"I'll tell him if you tell her"

They part lighter, she goes north, he goes south. They part with a new purpose, a bet. They now deep down that it's not the point, but they needed an excuse, a small push in the right direction. They will act out of hope, out of honor, out of spite.

* * *

This last journey is longer, colder, Zuko reaches into his pocket to hold the small crystal from times to times, but he keeps going. When he reaches his destination, the cold wind is cutting his cheeks, the snow is tangled in his coat and the darkness makes it difficult to see, he needs light, he needs drive, but over all things, he needs a hand to hold.

Finally, he reaches the icy town, it is night, but the houses are filled with voices, he looks inside, opening a bit the thick animal fur that's keeping the warm inside. There are unknown faces and some familiar. But not the one that he's looking for. He keeps walking silently.

Finally, he reaches the right house, there is only one woman, she is humming an old tribe song. She turns back when she feels the cold wind.

She doesn't recognize the man wrapped in layers of thick clothing at first. But the shade of theses eyes seems so familiar. She holds still. Zuko holds out his hand, the small crystal warmed by his body heat is lying in his palm. He puts the crystal on a table and starts taking of his heavy coats. When he is more comfortable, he looks at Katara, whose eyes are widened with surprise and he starts talking:  
"I missed you."

Upon hearing this, Katara seems to come back to life and she begins questioning him:  
"You missed me? What do you mean you missed me? What are you doing here Zuko? You came all this way on your own? What's going on? Are you okay? Tell me!"

"I've missed you, I have for a long time, we don't see each other anymore, and I saw this, " he pointed at the green crystal, "and I couldn't stand it anymore, I thought about Ba Sing Se, how leaving you had been a huge mistake, how I didn't want to do it again, ever. I was so alone Katara. I went to see Sokka, he misses you so much as well. I saw Aang, I found Toph next and I made her a promise and I'm here to keep it."

"What do you mean Zuko? What promise?"

"I agreed with Toph, we had to tell the whole Gaang our biggest secret, we've hid the same thing for a long time, that's one of the reasons I went to Sokka and Aang, I needed them to forgive me. And I'm here to tell you the same thing."

"But what is it Zuko, it is bad?"

"No, no, it's not like that, it's… I've been in love with someone for the past eight years, and I had never told anyone, until I left the Fire nation two months ago. "

"Oh. I had no idea, and Toph as well? That's… I don't know what to say, I'm… I'm sorry Zuko, I don't know if I can hear this right know. Tell Toph I'm happy for you two."

"What? Oh no, that's not it. Toph isn't in love with me Katara, she loves Aang. And I don't love her, Katara."

"Then who Zuko? Who is it? You owe me that. Tell me."

"You, it's you, it's always been you. It's been you since the day you touched my scar, it's been you when I saw rocks tumbling towards you and ran over to protect you, it's been you when I was falling and you reached out to me, it's been you when I saw that lightning bolt rushing towards you and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. I'm done being quiet and respectful. I have never been as miserable as I have been these last years when I didn't see you. I don't want to have to go through this, ever again. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Okay"

"What? Really?"

"Zuko, you're not the only one who felt awful these last few years, I didn't want to face Aang, I didn't know where Toph was, and I thought, I thought Sokka didn't want to see me. But I missed you so much. I'm not as confident as you are, I don't know what I feel for you, but it's there and I can finally be honest about it. So yes, I will stay with you. But I think we have a few stops to do along the way.

* * *

Two years later, Zuko's life feels like a dream. His friends are still away, but they visit, with their families. And, above everything else, he isn't alone anymore.

Zuko smiles, holding in his arms a small child. Katara is asleep beside him, her hand still mindlessly holding his. The room is dark and Katara seems to glow in her white robes. He has a family.

Zuko has everything that he needed, right beside him, he isn't alone anymore.

* * *

Yay! I'm done, I like this one, i'm sorry if the end is too fluffy and not dramatic enough, but i needed the fluff. I'll give you some angst in the last prompt because i don't have any idea for this one, be prepared for more mutual pining in the bloodbending one though. Thanks for reading!

Ethod


	6. Chapter 6

And it's me again. it's 3AM in my time zone, so technically, i'm on time. Why am i up at 3 am you ask? Well, that's a good question. (nothing very disturbing about the bloodbending, if you are really sensitive, i would recommend skipping this because we can't be too careful) Enjoy your reading!

Also i don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, what a shame

* * *

 **Zutara week 2018**

 _3rd August: Bloodbending_

 _The night is heavy. The air is thick, hot, the breathings are deep, the bodies are sweaty. But still, this is a beautiful night, the moon leaves a silver light on the mountains, the top of the trees, the flowers. Everything belongs to the moon now._

 _Zuko feels strange, there, up in the sky, it's not his aster, of course, the moon shares the sky with the sun, but this is not the same thing. Here, her power is bigger than ever before, here, she is the only thing that matters._

 _Zuko could swear that he heard someone get up, no one seems to move though. He doesn't feel comfortable in this light, he gets up for a walk. His live looks different now, under the moonlight, everything is suddenly clearer, it all flows so easily._

 _He stops. He reached the coast and he can't go further, his legs are slipping from his control. His whole mind is focussed on who is in front of him. It's Katara, of course it's her, she's waterbending. But it's Katara like he's never seen her before, it's Katara at the peak of her power. She is not the gentle and dear friend that he knows, she is perfect and absolute and filled with raw power. She is wonderful.  
Zuko's heartbeat fastens, it's fascination, admiration and wonder. He doesn't know how he used to live without this feeling, without this rush in his veins, without this warm, safe, feeling in his stomach._

* * *

 _Katara raises more and more water, her power feels absolute, she shoots iced daggers, rips the air with a water whip, dominates the beach on top of a water column. She is everything._

 _A bird passes, she reacts without thinking about it, the bird crunches on itself with a horrified squeal. She watches it disappear into the dark waters. She feels sick, she feels so wrong. She hates herself for possessing such a power, she hates herself for using it. She can't help it, once she learned it, the urge is too strong, the waves aren't hers anymore, she is on more twig, beaten up by the tides. She isn't in control anymore._

 _She is starting to lose herself, she walks back to the camp, her mind still at the beach, she falls on her bed and sobs herself to sleep._

 _When she wakes up, she feels calm, warm, safe. There is someone near her, she can feel it, she can feel a heartbeat, sense blood. She opens an eye slowly, Zuko is sitting near the tent's entrance, he looks concerned. Seeing her awake, he almost trips over while getting up, and leaves while mumbling something that looked like a "sorry"._

* * *

 _The night after, Katara has nightmares, she reaches out in her sleep, her hand closes on the sheet. No one is here._

 _When she goes to sleep the next day, Katara looks at Zuko, she can't possibly tell him that she'd like him to come in his tent, she can only hope that he'll understand her silent prayer. After a few minutes back in her tent, she hears a swift sound and he is here. He looks so worried, almost out of place in this little tent, with his blushed cheeks and his mess of hair, but he looks warm, and calm. And she needs to have someone by her side._

 _"Katara, about the other night, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look like a creep, I just… I was worried, you seemed… you seemed wrong."_

 _"I want you to stay with me."_

 _Zuko's blush darkens, he stumbles over his words and finally manages to get out a shy:_

 _"What?"_

 _"I need you to stay. I can't be alone, the dreams, the nightmares, I can't sleep. Please?"_

 _Katara who seemed so sure, so fierce, she is vulnerable now, she looks fragile, and Zuko wants nothing more than to protect her. He nods and lies down next to her. The sleeping mat is narrow, he tries his best not to touch her, but he feels her body heat and her tangled respiration, she is as calm as he is. After a few minutes, she shows signs of panic. She is in-between, not really asleep and not really awake at the same time. He closes the distance between them and holds her close. Her breathing gets steadier, she is calm after a few minutes. Zuko tries to take his arms away without disturbing her but she clings onto him as a child would hold onto his stuffed animal._

* * *

 _When Katara wakes up, she is facing Zuko. It's the first time that she sees him asleep. The sun hasn't risen yet. He looks peaceful, calm. She snuggles closer to him, burying herself in his heat, his embrace, his presence. When he wakes up, he doesn't dare to move. But he smiles, he smiles and tightens his arms around her._

 _A month later, the full-moon is back and Katara is terrified. She doesn't want to go out, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Instead, she leaves the group that gathered around a campfire and slides into Zuko's tent once she is out of sight. He smiles at her and she thinks that this is the most wonderful thing that she's ever seen. It's almost surreal, he seems to be dripping light, she's never seen him being quite as beautiful. It's not butterflies that fly in her stomach, these are fireworks._

 _In the silence of the night, she turns over to face him, how his eyes are so filled with light, she has no idea, she only knows that she wants to look at these eyes every day from now on. She closes hers, when their lips touch, it feels like a breath of fresh air, it feels like a promise, she sees herself, back at the beach, and suddenly, she isn't standing alone._

* * *

Again, much fluff. I'm sorry. Well i'm not, i live for fluff, mutual pining and bed sharing but eh, maybe you don't. I hope you enjoyed reading my texts for this ZUtara week, i won't do the last prompt, because i have no idea whatsoever, also i won't have the time, i'm leaving tomorrow and i won't have my laptop with me. Thanks for bearing with me! I really hope that i put at least a small smile on your faces, that's all i want.

Ethod


End file.
